Blind Date
by SneetchesToo
Summary: Ethan goes out for a beer, and leaves with so much more.


**Title:** Blind Date

 **Author:** SneetchesToo

 **Rating:** NC-17. It's smut guys, like come on

 **Pairing:** Ethan/Leanne

 **Summary:** Ethan goes out for a beer, and leaves with so much more.

 **Author's Note:** This idea hit me while I was fighting off a fever the other night. I literally didn't mean for this to happen. But alas, here we are. I hope you guys enjoy!

Ethan wasn't entirely sure what possessed him to go out for a drink that night, hell, he had perfectly good beer at home. However, he felt the need for some company after the way his past few shifts had gone, and by God, he needed some sort of normal, adult conversation too. He had made his way straight to the bar when he arrived, ordering a beer, and a tab, and he had just sat down on a barstool when he heard a laugh that sounded all too familiar for his liking. Turning his head, his eyes caught sight of the one and only Leanne Rorish, and she wasn't alone.

She was seated at a small table by the window, a glass of wine in front of her, and from the looks of it, she was on what would appear to be a date. _A date, with someone who wasn't him_. And that was like a knife to the heart if there ever was one. He knew he shouldn't feel jealous, she wasn't his to be jealous of. They were just friends. _Just friends_. And he was perfectly fine with that. Or so he thought, until he saw her sitting at a table, at a bar, on a Friday night, with some guy in a tie, who looked like he was also drinking wine. _What the hell was she thinking?_

Moving closer, Ethan tried to make sure he wasn't seen, but he wanted to get a closer look at the douchebag. Now he knew it wasn't fair to call him that just yet. He knew nothing about the guy. _But what guy came to a bar and drank wine?_ He needed to find out more about this loser and he was damned if this was a mission he was going to fail. He moved to the end of the bar without turning around, and sat so that he was facing the man, making sure that Leanne's back was to him. One look at the poor schmuck and Ethan knew this wouldn't last long.

He sat rooted to his spot for a good thirty minutes, nursing the beer in front of him, wanting to make sure that he was ready to fight this tool if he tried anything with his woman. Shaking his head, Ethan downed the rest of his bottle and motioned for the bartender to get him another. _His woman? Huh, what a joke._ Sure he had feelings for her, strong feelings at that. And he had the hots for her, but then again, who wouldn't? But she wasn't his and he wasn't hers and they had left it at that. However, right now, he would give anything to be sitting in that chair across from her.

Glancing up, he caught sight of her reflection in the mirror above the bar and he could tell she was getting frustrated with something. Probably something that idiot said. And he wanted to run to her rescue. However, he knew he couldn't just swoop in there and steal the show. Because then he would have to admit that he'd been watching her for the last 45 minutes. And in some cities, that was considered stalking. So instead he turned his gaze back toward the man she was dining with, watching with a cringe as he let out a cackle that made even Ethan's skin crawl.

"That guy is getting nowhere." The bartender's words startled Ethan out of his thoughts and he turned his attention back to the older man across from him.

"How long have they been here?" Ethan figured he could play along, curious to know just exactly how much the man knew.

"About two hours." He placed another bottle in front of Ethan and watched as the poor man cackled again, his date's face cringing at the sound.

"Jesus Christ." Ethan let out a huff, downing half of the bottle in front of him in one fell swoop. "She won't leave?"

"Don't think she has the heart." The man then walked off, moving to help a costumer at the other end of the bar, and Ethan let out a sigh.

 _That was just like Leanne too_. To nice to leave some poor loser alone at the dinner table on a Friday night. _Some poor loser like himself too._ Downing the rest of the bottle, Ethan left a twenty dollar bill on the counter and leaned back, watching in the mirror as Leanne stood, excusing herself politely before heading toward the back of the bar.

 _The bathrooms. Perfect._ He could easily help her make her escape from there. Rising from his seat slowly, Ethan allowed her a few minutes of a head start, figuring she would at least like to use the restroom before being carted off into the dark night. He had made it all the way to the small hallway when he realized how stupid of a step this was. _Maybe she doesn't want to be taken away. Maybe she's actually enjoying herself._ But he was brought out of his thoughts when the bathroom door opened and she stepped out, a shocked look hitting her face when she realized who he was.

"Hi!" He was way too excited about all of this and he knew it. He tried to stifle his grin, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Hi." Her voice was tired, and not just from having worked almost 48 hours in a row. No, it was tired in a frustrated way. Like she had been fighting a losing battle for the past two hours kind of way. And his heart hurt a little for the poor woman.

"Wanna get out of here?" He gestured over his shoulder toward the back door, and he hoped the dim light didn't give away the hopefulness in his eyes.

She stood there for a minute, eyeing him curiously, and he watched as she glanced over her shoulder back toward her date. Then she looked back at him and smiled as she replied. "You have no idea."

Ethan let out a soft chuckle and quickly made his way to the door, holding it open for her with a small smile. He followed her out into the night and when she shivered under the chill of the evening air he almost felt bad for dragging her away from a man who could've kept her warm tonight. _Almost. He almost felt bad._ But then she took his hand and dragged him down the street toward the small diner on the corner and all of that potential guilt went out the window.

—

They had just settled into a booth in the back when Leanne's phone buzzed against the table and she sighed as she glanced down at it.

"That your date?" Ethan's voice was soft, and he raised an eyebrow at her when she made a quiet snorting sound, her hands folding on the table in front of her.

"He was a blind date." Leanne said, flagging down a waitress and ordering two coffees before leaning back against the booth. "Jesse set us up."

"Jesse?" _Wow, totally not where I saw this going_. Placing his hands carefully on the table Ethan eyed the woman across from her curiously.

"Yeah." She huffed again, looking back up and making eye contact with him. He hoped she didn't notice him squirm a little in his seat. "Jack lives in his building."

"So that was Jack?" Ethan nodded his head. _Douchebag_. He wanted to tell Leanne all about his first impressions of the guy, but he refrained, especially when he saw how frustrated she was.

"That was Jack." She shrugged off the small cardigan she wore over her dress and Ethan caught sight of her bare shoulders. And it took everything in him not to let out a moan.

"Interesting." That was all he could say. Because right now, the only thing he was focused on was keeping his hands to himself.

Her phone buzzed again and she growled when Jesse's name flashed in front of her once more. She dropped her arms to the table, her head following suit, and she let out a heavy sigh.

From where Ethan was sitting he could see the line of her backbone beneath the fabric of her dress. And the freckles that lined her shoulders were doing things to him that weren't natural. He let out a cough, thankful that the waitress chose that exact moment to bring their coffee by. "Thanks." He choked out, offering her a smile instead of any more words.

He watched as Leanne picked her head up, wrapping her hands gently around the mug and bringing it to her lips. _God those lips._ What he would kill to kiss those lips right now. _Stop it! Stop it right now!_ He scolded himself for being such a hot blooded male in that current moment. _She's obviously going through something. Stop ogling her and be her friend._ Yeah, because being her friend was all he was ever going to be.

"I take it you didn't like Jack very much?" He tried to keep the humor out of his voice, but from the glint in Leanne's beautiful hazel eyes, he failed.

"No Ethan." She took a sip of her coffee and smiled at him playfully over the rim of her cup. "I didn't like Jack very much."

Ethan just shrugged his shoulders in response, taking a sip of his own coffee while he tried to gather his thoughts. _And not just the thoughts that were going through his head about how great her dress would look laying on his bedroom floor_. "Just curious?" He returned her playful smile and his heart swelled when she beamed back at him.

"I'm sure you are." Her voice was joking, and her eyes glimmered in the neon light of the small diner.

They sat in silence for a while, stealing glances and trading what Ethan could only define as "flirtatious smiles". He was trying to think of how to handle all this. He assumed that she had probably let Jack drive her to dinner, so he could always offer to take her home. _Or back to his place_. He knew the last option was out of the question. But maybe it was worth a shot. He got ready to speak up when her quiet voice broke him out his thoughts.

"Let's go back to the bar." Her eyes were full of mischief and Ethan was curious to know what she was up to.

"The bar?" He blinked his eyes a couple of times and turned to glance at the clock on the wall. They had been sitting there nearly an hour, surely the douchebag named Jack was long gone by now. _But did she really want to go back there?_ That could get them both in so much trouble.

"Yeah. I'm sure Jack's gone by now." She placed her now empty mug on the table in front of him and fished a ten dollar bill from her small bag. "Besides, I could use a real drink." And with that she stood, making her way toward the door, leaving him sitting there gawking at her retreating form.

—

Ethan caught up with Leanne just as she entered the door of the bar once more, and he caught her by the hip just before she stepped over the threshold. "You could've at least waited for me." He growled gently against her ear and when she giggled at his response he knew he was officially a goner.

She reached down and removed his hand from her hip, only to clutch it in her's tightly, leading him to the bar in the back. He did a quick a scan of the place, checking for any signs of her date from earlier, but he didn't see him. _Thank God. Maybe I actually stand a chance now._

"Two beers." She spoke up to the bartender as she climbed into the bar stool that he had occupied earlier in the evening. The older man gave Ethan a look that said he understood in more ways than one, and Ethan just smiled back.

"Beer? Really? I pegged you for more of a wine girl." Ethan's voice was rough, and when he climbed onto the stool next to hers he didn't even try to keep his legs from brushing against hers.

Leanne let out a laugh and Ethan did everything he could to keep himself from kissing her right then and then. "That was just for show." She whispered, reaching out to pat his knee gently. "I hate wine."

Laughing, Ethan nodded his head, his eyes shifting downward to glance at the hand that she still had on his knee. _Dammit._ Reaching forward, he grabbed his beer and downed half of it before looking back up at her. She was looking back up at him with soft eyes and he swallowed hard, trying to regain control of his thoughts. He reached his hand up, flagging down the bartender with ease. "A round of shots."

The older gentleman eyed them both curiously before letting out a chuckle, reaching behind the bar to pull out two shot glasses. "What'll be?"

"Ladies first." Ethan gestured towards Leanne with his now empty beer bottle and he chuckled when she slammed her hands gently against the bar top.

"Surprise me!" She said with a smile, and Ethan felt a twinge in a part of his anatomy that he had been trying to ignore all night. _Damn this woman's gonna be the death of me._

The bartender let out a chuckle and pulled a bottle from behind the counter, pouring some into each shot glass before moving to put it back. "You can just leave that here." Ethan offered the man a smirk, and he just smiled and shook his head in response.

"Wanna leave it on that poor schmuck's bar tab?" He crossed his arms over his chest and offered the couple across from him a knowing smile.

"Absolutely." Ethan didn't even hesitate and when he saw Leanne's smile out of the corner of his eye he knew he had made the right choice. "Leave the bottle, and charge it to Jack's tab." The older gentlemen smiled at them again before making his way back to his other customers. Ethan turned to eye Leanne cautiously, bringing his shot glass up to his lips and downing it, shaking his head as the burn hit his throat.

Leanne did the same, throwing the shot back quickly and letting out a small shiver after she set the small glass back down on the bar top. "Jack has good taste." She said softly, bringing her eyes up to meet Ethan's.

"Yeah he does." He said softly, his eyes moving from hers to travel down her body. He had always known that Leanne was a good looking woman. But he couldn't believe that that body had been hiding under those scrubs all this time. And while he had always appreciated her waist, he had no idea just how petite she was until he saw the way the material of that black dress clung to her middle. _Dammit man get a grip on yourself._ Ethan squirmed in his bar stool, reaching out to poor himself another shot, downing it immediately.

"Are we talking about the alcohol?" Leanne eyed him curiously as she reached behind her and undid the clip that had been holding her hair in place. "Or something else?"

Ethan choked, the burn from the alcohol combined with the words that just left her mouth were enough to do him in. He wanted to respond, he wanted to tell her that he obviously had good taste in women because he was out with her, but he couldn't find the words to say, so instead, he did another shot. He heard Leanne chuckle beside him, her hand making its way further up his leg, stopping when it was settled on his upper thigh. He reached for the bottle to refill his glass when her other hand took a hold of it instead.

"You're ahead of me." She poured herself a shot before setting the bottle down and downing the dark liquid in the glass.

"Sorry." He choked out, reaching out to poor them another. He set the bottle down and reached out to take his glass in his hand when she placed her free hand against his arm, stilling his movement. "Yes?" He turned his attention toward her and he instantly regretted it. Her hair was framing her face in just the right way, and her eyes were dark. The color on her cheeks was just enough to let him know that she was officially buzzed and he prayed to God that this didn't constitute as taking advantage of her.

"Slow down." She whispered softly, her eyes betraying her words. He could tell that she didn't want him to slow down. He could tell that that was the exact opposite of what she was aiming for. But he was a gentleman and he would never make a move on an unsuspecting woman. Even if that unsuspecting woman was his best friend. _His ridiculously sexy best friend._

"Okay." He whispered back, bringing his hands to rest in front of him on the bar. He turned his attention to the TV screen nearby, his eyes focusing on a hockey game that he could care less about, but he needed something to distract him from the images that were currently popping into his head.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as she let out a sigh. And whether she was content or frustrated he couldn't really tell. She turned her eyes towards the TV as well though, and Ethan figured that this was probably for best. That was, he figured, until her hand moved it's way upward, running along the waistband of his jeans, before dipping downward to graze over his not so subtle erection. He swallowed, his hand reaching down to swat hers away, and when she let out a chuckle he growled in response.

"What are you doing?" He hissed, noticing for the first time just how close they were sitting when they were side by side. Their shoulders were touching and he was fairly certain that absolutely no one would have known if she had kept had going with her hand. _Maybe I should've let her continue. Lord knows that's the most action I've seen in months._ But he was a better man than that. Yes. _Yes he was._

"Nothing." She said matter-of-factly, and instead of placing her hands on the bar in front of them like he was hoping, she dropped one of them to her lap, the other going back to his leg. She downed another shot, her eyes never leaving the TV screen, her hand moving its way upward again.

"Leanne." He hissed, his hand once again stilling hers as she gripped him lightly through his jeans. He tore his eyes away from the game, and turned his attention back toward her. "Stop it."

She let out a huff, but removed her hand, dropping it to rest in her lap instead, her eyes never once leaving the screen. He almost felt bad for being so rude, but they were in public. And as much as he was loving the thought of her giving him a hand job at the bar, it was entirely inappropriate, even for him!

They returned to sitting in silence, and they both resorted to calming their nerves with a few more shots, both hoping it would lessen the awkwardness of the situation, neither one of them believing for a second that it would make anything better though.

—

"Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?" Leanne's words were slurred slightly, and the finger that she was running along Ethan's cheek was doing little to calm his already jittery nerves.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're a lightweight?" He let out a chuckle when she slapped his cheek gently before dropping her hand to rest on his thigh again, the distance between them seeming to shrink with every shot.

"You're the one who kept pouring all those drinks Ethan." She gave Ethan a side eye that made his skin crawl in all the right ways.

"I didn't hear you saying 'no' Leanne." He quipped back, his hand falling on top of hers, removing it gently from his thigh, they had already done this routine several times tonight, and it was getting harder and harder to resist, in more ways than one.

"You know, for someone who's such a sweet doctor, you're a little bit of a jerk." She whispered, downing another shot, her hair falling to one side as she dropped her head back down to look him in the eyes.

"Bite me." He whispered back, echoing her motion and downing the shot in front of him, all without breaking eye contact.

"You're probably into that kinda thing aren't you?" The lust behind her eyes was evident and Ethan swallowed at the thought of letting her do just that.

"Maybe I am," he winked, downing another shot, his free hand going to her knee, "Maybe I'm not."

Leanne raised an eyebrow, swallowing back a growl. "You're just full of all kinds of mysteries aren't you Dr. Willis?"

Ethan chuckled, his hand moving upwards toward her thigh, "Oh you have no idea Dr. Rorish." His voice was husky and it did things to Leanne that she didn't know were possible.

"Care to share?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper, her eyes dark as she dared a glance at him over the glass she had brought up to her lips. "Or are you scared?"

"What is there to be scared of?" Ethan offered slyly, his eyes widening when her finger returned to it's spot on his cheek before it slowly made its way down to his chest, running itself along the exposed strand of his dog tags.

"I think you're probably just full of a lot of hot air." Her voice was dripping with humor and Ethan wanted to kiss that adorable smirk right off her face.

He got ready to respond when he saw Leanne's face light up, her hands clapping excitedly in front of her. Jumping up from her barstool she reached forward and pulled him to his feet. "I love this song!" She tugged gently, pulling him behind her before he realized just what that meant.

"Woah woah woah!" He halted his steps, his hands going up in front of him defensively.

"Dance with me Ethan." Her words were soft yet sensual, and her eyes were dark with something Ethan could only define as need.

"I don't dance." He planted his feet, his hands going to cross in front of his chest. "Ever."

"Pleeaaase." She dragged out, and Ethan was reminded of a small child begging for a toy. _Dammit he really didn't dance. And there was a good reason for that._ But there she was, standing in front of him in the world's sexiest little black dress with her loose curls framing her face and pouty lips and Ethan couldn't resist.

"Fine." He dropped his hands from in front of his chest, letting her take them as she pulled him the rest of the way to the dance floor. He let out a sigh as she wrapped her arms around his neck loosely, but when he saw the smile that came over her face he knew he had made the right choice. "Happy?" He asked, dropping his hands to her waist. _Her perfect waist._

"Very." She whispered, her eyes beaming with delight.

He couldn't believe he was here, dancing with Leanne Rorish, on a crowded dance floor at some no-name bar on the other side of town. _How did I get this lucky?_ He was brought out of his thoughts when he caught sight of some guy eyeing her from the other side of the bar and he dropped his head down, bringing his lips against her ear as he spoke.

"Is this seriously your blind date dress?" He whispered, because while he was loving this dress on her, he was having a hard time remembering when any of his blind dates had ever shown up looking this sexy.

"It was the only dress I had." She whispered back, eyeing him suspiciously as he pulled back. "I wasn't going to go buy one just for some loser date I would probably never see again." She rolled her eyes when he smiled knowingly, and he knew that she was on to him. "Why? What's wrong with it?" She pouted a little, batting her eyelashes just enough that Ethan almost felt like he was doing something wrong.

"It's a little short." He growled out, his right hand reaching to her thigh where it ran along the hem of the dress, just to emphasize his point. He placed his head next to hers again, shivering when she breathed against his ear as he spoke into hers. "Really really short."

"Are you seriously complaining about the length of my dress?" Leanne's voice was husky, her breath against Ethan's ear sending shivers down his spine. "Your hands don't seem to mind." She nipped at his ear lobe, her fingers running up his back to the nape of his neck.

Ethan let out a shaky breath, his hands moving from their places on her hip and thigh to settle on her ass. "Were you gonna let him touch you like this?" His voice was rough and the way he possessively pulled her closer made Leanne's heart skip a beat.

"Maybe." She whispered her response against his ear, pressing herself against him more as his hands moved from her ass to grip her hips gently. "Would you have cared if I did?" She was baiting him, trying to see how far she could push him before he cracked. There was no doubt that he was jealous, and while Leanne was intrigued, she was even more turned on.

Ethan's hands tightened their hold on Leanne's hips and he pressed his lips to her ear, grazing his teeth against the cartilage below the shiny stud. "I would've ripped his fucking arms out of their sockets if he had touched you like this." There was a possessive, almost angry way Ethan's voice dragged out and Leanne felt a rush of heat from her head to her toes.

Leanne let a growl against Ethan's cheek and when he let out a soft chuckle she tightened her fingers around the hair at the base of his neck. "Not funny Ethan."

"Kinda funny." He whispered as one hand made its way up her side to cup her neck gently. "He was an asshole."

"He was nice." Leanne breathed back, although she wasn't entirely certain why she was trying to justify Jesse's choice to Ethan.

"He wasn't good for you." Ethan hissed back, his fingers threading through her loose hair as he dipped his head down to her neck. "Wouldn't have treated you right." He nipped at the skin there as he ground his hips against hers.

"Is that so?" Leanne tugged on Ethan's hair, pulling his attention to her. Their eyes connected and Leanne felt an electricity rush through her body that made her knees weak and her legs shake.

Ethan didn't hesitate this time, instead, he claimed her lips fiercely, his hand tightening its hold on her neck. His tongue pushed against Leanne's lips and she knew that the moan that escaped her lips was nothing close to ladylike.

She knew she should pull away, she knew that she shouldn't be kissing Ethan on a crowded dance floor at some godforsaken bar. _No, she definitely shouldn't be here._ But the half dozen shots, two glasses of wine, and two beers she had consumed that night were currently doing her brain no favors. Removing her hands from Ethan's neck she brought them around to his chest, pushing them apart roughly. She let out a ragged breath as her hands gripped the lapels of Ethan's button up tightly. "Stop." That was all she could get out. One simple word and she saw Ethan's face crumble, his hands falling to his sides with a huff.

"What..." Ethan tried to string two words together but he couldn't, the combination of Leanne's kiss and the closeness of their bodies had turned his brain to mush. Instead, he moved his hands back to her hips, pulling her flush against him once more.

Leanne wanted to fight him off. The alcohol and the music and the lack of sleep doing things to the part of her brain that made better decisions than this. But before she knew it her hands were in his hair and she was running her tongue along his lips, begging for entrance. She felt him smile under her lips and she pulled away only enough to rest her forehead against his, her eyes closing as she fought to catch her breath.

"We need to stop." She whispered softly, the fingers of one hand trailing along his neck, the other getting lost in the fabric of his shirt.

"Why?" His voice was just as quiet, and he nudged her nose with his, bringing her focus back to his face.

"Because." That was all she could muster and she knew it wasn't a legitimate excuse. Except, right now, she had no excuses. Ethan was standing in front of her with his hands soft against her hips and his eyes staring into hers and all she wanted to do was keep kissing him.

"Because." That was the stupidest reason Ethan had ever heard and all he could think about was going back to making out with his best-friend on the dance floor. But then he caught sight of something in her eyes and his heart stopped. _Was that regret?_

"I just…" She pulled back a little, one hand going to run through her hair, the other going to her mouth. She shook her head slightly before turning away from him and heading for the door.

 _Fuck._ He raced after her. Not caring if he looked like a complete idiot. "Leanne! Wait!" He hollered, sighing softly when she stopped just outside the bar door, her shoulders slumping downward.

—

He made his way outside quietly, wrapping an arm around her waist when he made it to her side. She wrapped her arms around his waist without hesitation, her head going to rest against his chest softly, and he suddenly understood. _Too fast, you asshole. Too fast._ He dropped a kiss to her head as he flagged down a cab without saying a word.

He moved to put her in the cab alone, but she clung to his outstretched hand with a look in her eyes that read 'not now, but soon', and he obliged, sliding in next to her with a soft smile. Leanne gave the cabbie her address and she tucked herself against his side without another word, her fingers trailing themselves softly along his hands. When they pulled up outside the dark house, Ethan handed the man his money before helping Leanne gently out of the backseat, motioning for her to lead the way up the walk. They stopped outside her front door and Ethan hesitated, wondering if maybe he should turn back and get the cabbie to take him home instead. But then Leanne's hand was tugging on his, pulling him through the now open doorway, and he couldn't resist.

They made their way inside quietly, but when Leanne shut the door behind them she must have had other plans in mind. Because the next thing Ethan knew Leanne's hands were on his chest and her lips were hot against his. He felt his back hit the door behind him and he growled as he quickly flipped them around, slamming her back gently against the wood. She chuckled against his lips as his hands went to her ass, hoisting her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. He smiled against her lips when she tangled her hands in his hair, and he moved his right hand from her waist down to her thigh. Running it upward, he relished in the feel of her smooth skin under his palm, and he sighed inwardly when he brought it upward, planting itself against her butt.

Leanne pulled back, her eyes dragging him in with the desire behind them. He wanted to ask her if she wanted him to take her to bed. Or at least to the couch. But then her hands were undoing the buttons of his shirt and her lips were against his once more, and all of his words were drowned out by the tiny moans she was releasing as his hand tugged at the waistband of her panties. Realizing that the only way this was going to work was if he dropped her, he quickly picked her up enough to move them. He headed in the direction of which he vaguely remembered her kitchen being, and moaned when they bumped into the wall instead. She chuckled against his lips as she undid the last button, pushing the shirt to the floor with a smirk, her hands running up his chest as he continued walking.

He finally found a countertop suitable enough to set her on and he did just that, laughing when she looked up at with a pout as he removed his lips from hers. He ran both hands through her messy hair as he kissed her, hard, and when she dragged her nails along his back he all but lost his mind. He growled gently, tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth, before moving his hands back down to continue their original mission of removing her underwear. He deepened the kiss when he felt her squirm beneath his hands, and when he hooked his fingers around the thin string of material at her waist, he tugged downward, smiling when she kicked them the rest of the way off herself. Her hands moved from his back to his stomach, and she danced them gently along his waist before moving to undo his belt. She made quick work of it and Ethan was thankful that while he didn't want to know any details, she was at least not rusty on that aspect.

While she was busy fighting the button on his jeans, he moved his hands to her shoulders, pushing the straps of her dress downward, following each movement with feather light kisses. She finally got his pants figured out and he laughed when she let out a contended sigh as she pushed the ridiculous things to the floor. He looked up at her, her eyes shining softly in the dim light of the kitchen, and he offered her a smile. She returned it, her hands moving to push his boxers to join his jeans on the floor, and that was all the answer he needed. _This was right. So fucking right._

He kissed her deeply again, his hands moving to undo the zipper on the side of the dress, smiling when she squirmed as his fingers grazed her side. He pushed the dress downward, letting it fall to the floor with the other items and he couldn't control the growl that left his lips when he realized that she wasn't wearing a bra. He pulled back just enough to let his eyes graze over her body and he smiled when he saw her blush under his stare.

"Beautiful." He growled, his lips going to her neck as his finger brushed over her nipple softly. He felt her shake her head 'no' in response and he wondered just how long it had been since someone had told her just how perfect she truly was. "Perfect." He nipped at her collarbone, pressing a kiss to the tender spot afterward, before moving his head downward. He kissed along her chest, moving from one side to the other and then back again, and when she wrapped her legs around his waist he bit down gently.

Pulling his head back up again he offered her a lustful smile, one that she graciously returned, and when she reached down between them to bring his erection in contact with her core he almost lost what little control he had left. He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her hard, as he slowly pushed into her, stopping ever so slightly to let her adjust. He felt her fingers tighten around his hips, urging him forward more, and he pushed a little harder, scooting her closer to him with his hand under her ass. She moaned against his lips once he was finally settled and he smiled, letting his tongue tangle with hers as he picked up his movements.

She was the one to pull back this time, and she gripped his head tightly as she pressed her forehead to his with a contended sigh. She wanted to speak, but she didn't feel like there were any words that would express how she truly felt right now, so instead she just kissed him gently, her fingers caressing his head as he thrust into her roughly. He dropped his head down to her neck, pressing kisses along the exposed skin as she tightened her grip around his hair with one hand, the other gripping the counter tightly. She let out a moan as he bit down in just the right spot and he chuckled before pressing a kiss to the red mark. He moved his head back up toward hers, offering her a gentle smile as he pressed their foreheads together again, his thrusting picking up its pace.

He wanted to speak too, but like Leanne, he couldn't find words to describe what he needed to say, so he hoped that she understood the look in his eyes. He felt her core tighten around him, her body nearing it's climax, and he figured that maybe for once in his life that keeping his mouth shut might have just worked out for him. She gripped her fingers around his neck tightly, her other arm moving to his forearm as she looked up at him with pleading eyes. _Please Ethan._ And he thrust again, his hand tightening it's grip around her hip, the other threading through her sweat soaked hair.

Leanne's hand on his bicep tightened to the point of almost pain and when he felt her reach her breaking point he leaned in, kissing her hard and strong and passionately, drowning out her screams of pleasure. He felt his own release hit him as he felt her fade from the kiss, and he pulled back, his eyes connecting with hers as he kept his grip on her waist just tight enough to let her know to hold on. _Almost there Leanne._ She let out a moan when she felt him come inside her, her hands moving to drag his lips back to hers, this time drowning out his screams.

Ethan pulled back just enough to rest his forehead against hers once more, his breathing so ragged that he felt like he had just run a marathon. He closed his eyes as his hand released its tight hold on her waist, and he felt her arms drape lazily over his shoulders as her head slumped forward. He let out a slight chuckle as he slowly pulled from within her, wrapping his arms gently around her waist to set her on shaky feet in front of him. She swayed a little, and he tightened his grip once more, not wanting her to fall and hit her head. _That being a story he most definitely didn't want to have to explain to his co-workers._

"Bedroom?" He whispered, the first word either of them had spoken in quite while sounding almost loud in the quiet house.

Shaking her head back and forth Leanne took his hand in hers, dragging him behind her through the doorway. "Too far." Her voice was shaky, and when Ethan finally got his bearings he realized they were in a small den. There was a big screen TV on the wall across from them, and a large plush couch directly at their feet. Leanne released his hand as she grabbed a blanket and climbed onto the couch, eyeing him softly from her position against the cushions.

He smiled back at her, as he plopped down next to her, wrapping his arms around her tightly, bringing her to rest against his side, her head falling to his chest with a soft thud. He took the blanket from her hands, smiling when she tangled her legs with hers, her hand going to rest against his racing heart. He tossed the warm throw over their naked bodies and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, his arm moving to settle over her shoulders gently.

"Goodnight love." He whispered softly, the soft moon outside giving off just enough light that he could see the relaxed smile that fall on her face with his words. He moved his arm under the blanket around her shoulders, squeezing her against him even more, and closed his eyes. And for the first time in his life, Ethan was incredibly thankful that he didn't stay home for a beer on a Friday night.


End file.
